


The Last Lie

by toolazytoday11



Category: Error sans - Fandom, Ink sans - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), au sanses - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toolazytoday11/pseuds/toolazytoday11
Summary: There are lies that can hurt others but what happens when Shadow(my oc) lies to people and she becomes the big villain?





	1. Why did you take the shadows away

Shadow’s POV  
“Why, why did you lie to us Shadow?” asked a betrayed friend.  
“You want to know why? It’s because of the fact that you don’t even know what type of person I am. You just need to leave,” I lied to them yet again. They need to understand that I won’t be the same the next time I see them.

Blue’s POV  
Why did she lie to us yet again? She knows that lies are bad...Ink thinks that she went to far for that lie to become the truth. She’s my eldest sister out of her triplet group with Killer and Cross. Sadly, both Killer and Cross joined the Evil Sanses group.  
“Blue, I need you to look after Fresh for me...will you do that for me?” Shadow asks.  
“Sure,but why?” I ask.  
“Fresh will need someone to see that she can be fine at times.” Shadow replies.  
I notice that she kind of looks like she is see through. Then Ink sees that she is disappearing to some other time/place. To be very honest, no one knows what happens when she fades away the only thing we can do is hope we find her first.  
“Hey, blue, have you seen our sister Shadow?” Fresh asks.  
“She had faded away Fresh, and she asked me to look after you. I’m sorry Fresh, we don’t know what she’ll be like when she reappears in front of us. She may have changed to something that isn’t recognizable to us. She may do things that are similar to before.

Cross’s POV  
“Are you sure that this is a good idea?” I asked Horror.  
“Cross, you worry to much, Nightmare won’t know that we were even here.” Said Horror.  
Just then my triplet sister Killer came in.  
“Hey, Cross, guess who just came home…” Killer said.  
“SHADOW!!!!” I screamed out.  
“Hey, no need to kill my ears Killer,” Nightmare hissed.  
“Now, now, both you ladies are beautiful. Though less than me. How has it been with me on the spy mission?” Shadow says.

Shadow’s POV  
“TERRIBLE, we had to see you with the star pukes!!!!” They all yell.  
“Oh, you did miss me. I was wondering why you were all hiding in my territory, or at least the amount that had held the deepest and darkest. Though, now that I know what you were doing I forgive you. If you think that you have anything other than worry and jealousy, that you can get out of being in that then you would be wrong. I am mainly talking to you horror, you taking lust into them to do random pranks.” I lectured them.  
They all had looked shocked. Then I noticed what they were shocked about. It was the fact that the star pukes had just come in and heard me lecture all of the evil sanses. Though I gave zero carps (pun intended) about what or who just came in because I was dragging Cross and Killer down to the couch with me.

Ink’s POV  
We had just found Shadow, but she was with the evil sanses, but she was on the couch with Killer and Cross.  
“Shadow, why did you pull us down?” Killer was the one to ask.  
“Um, just so that we are out of the way when people start to fight we are out of the way. Oh, and Error moved herself up into the ceiling so that she won’t be smacked by those thrashing tentacles.” Shadow answered.  
The funny thing was that I hadn’t even realized that I was being dragged up there by Error’s strings.  
“Hey, Ink you do realize that you are being pulled up into the ceiling?” Blue asked.  
Just as soon as Blue said that I had reached the ceiling and then realized that Fresh who was with us had started yelling at Shadow.  
“WHY DID YOU REAPPEAR HERE INSTEAD OF WITH ME!!!!!!!!” Fresh screamed.  
“You won’t understand Fresh. Nightmare it’s time to go.” Shadow replies to Fresh along with saying something to the goopy skeleton.  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHADOW?!?” Fresh called out as the evil sanses all dropped into a portal, taking Shadow along with them.  
Fresh looked like she was about to scream in frustration, but Epic had come in and hugged her. She ended up crying into his jacket.

Blue’s POV  
No one except for Shadow had noticed me slip into the portal with them, though funny thing is that Shadow is the only one who knows that I am not really that kind to others. The reason why was because if you touch Dust you are dead though funny thing is that Ink knew to not touch Dust. I suspect that someone told him...maybe Shadow. Dust is my senpai, and no one shall even touch him.  
“Yan-berry where were you?” Killer asked knowing that I had slipped in with the group as they departed.

“Oh, just getting ready for my next target who touched senpai…” I replied with a bit of honesty. It has been hard without the help of Shadow, Cross, and Killer to get to the places that I need to be. Though I think that Ink suspects that I have an evil version of myself. Now let’s see who last touched senpai...Shadow might know who.

“Hey, Shadow, mind if I borrow your memories for a bit?” I asked politely.  
“Sure, if you don’t mind being in that au...I mean if you don’t want people listening in on our discussion…” Shadow sneakily replied.  
“You know me too well Shadow.” I replied back meaning that she could take us anywhere and I still would trust her judgement. She had a way of making us feel safe around her. Even though she did tend to lie a little bit too much.  
~time skip~~~~~~~~~~


	2. love hurts child

Killer’s POV  
Shadow had a way of watching over us, even if that meant that she’d give up her sanity. Though I happen to know what the ring and two necklaces meant...we aren’t really family, but we call each other siblings. You’d be surprised at how many lectures we got when she was angry at us for doing something wrong. The last time I got a lecture was in full view of Dream...it was quite embarrassing tibia honest. Though if you hurt her she wouldn’t have cared, but if you had hurt any of us, it didn’t matter what side she was on… she would be in your face in minutes. The last time that happened was when Cross and I nearly got killed by Outer, she was pissed and Nightmare could tell (Dream could tell too) so both of them had to help each other to put a stop to her rage. She tried to rip Outer’s head off. She also had been lectured on not trying to kill your teammates… I had a feeling she didn’t even listen…  
She had good ideas that everyone put up with, but the one who had a bad idea was thrown out of the castle, or at least Shadow’s throne room. People are always curious on why she had gotten the castle. The reason why is because she was given it by Chara, Asriel, and Frisk, at least her’s; she protected them from a lot of danger. She doesn’t show it often but she has a tendency to act emotionless and very cold. I guess that the life she had before her au collapsed was a hard one by keeping track of two humans along with a goat monster. Shadow will not go into extreme detail about those days other than the fact that it left her without a soul, she can still feel though, but no one knows when she will gain a soul. Even if she did it would be too fragile to be doing any of what we tend to do. She knows a lot about Ink’s issues, but no one other than her Error and Ink know what had happened to everyone around them when Shadow did whatever she did. It was as if she had made a deal with Error, and Ink on something. No one knows what it is or was… but I can’t stop thinking that it was to make people see some other side of things.

Dream’s POV  
I hadn’t realized that while Shadow had disappeared she had left a note in my pocket.  
“Hey, Dream… have you seen any of my recent drawings?” Ink had questioned.  
“Sorry Ink, but no I haven’t seen them anywhere, sorry.” I yelled back.  
“ oh, Dream what’s in your pocket?” Outer asked.  
Then I realized that I had something in my pocket. It was a small round abject, it was the size of my palm. Though it seemed that it was vibrating. I had teleported to my room knowing that it would be better to explode in my room. Though when I taped its surface I had noticed that it went into the air.  
“Hey, Dream, can you hear me?” someone on the other end asked.  
“Yeah, though who is this?” I had some suspicion while saying this, but I didn’t want to make a scene.  
“It’s Shadow and little Blue… this is kind of something that I can contact you with to send Blue back over to you. Though just for your information I didn’t kidnap Blue. She came over here to set some stuff up for a...party...at least for some of us who don’t care about what is going on in this world. She was...very persistent about this party. If you want to know, Blue has my number for if she needs to come over. Another thing that I need you to do is not tell Ink about this at all. It will hurt him and Fresh to know that we did this type of contacting format.” Shadow replies through the ball of shadow… that sounded weird.  
Just then after she said that I suddenly noticed that someone was coming through the ball. Just then I saw Blue’s head poke out of the ball after it pulled the shadows from my room to make itself bigger.

~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue’s POV  
Things have changed back to the way it was before, though only a handful of us have the ability to remember that far back. The only other people that I know are Nightmare, Killer, Cross, Shadow, Dream, and a few others that i'm not allowed to mention or else the author might make my character have a very gruesome death... [stop breaking the fourth wall Blue I mean it].  
The last time we did anything fun was in the Piratetale that Shadow seems to be the most feared, more feared than Nightmare, and isn't getting knocked off of that stage because of the fact that no one can keep their ships as clean as her's. Though it seems that she will be going to that au. The au that no one likes to go to since the aura has the feeling of a lot of death… the au that she once had lived in. It also served as a warning to all those who thought that they could fight her, the people in her au had died before getting a chance to even get close to her. People don’t really realize that she has suffered more than she should.  
"Blue why do you go in between the evil sanses and the star sanses? why do you act different in front of us but change the way that you act with Shadow?” Dream asks after a while of explanation.


	3. Why did we do that

Ink’s POV  
“I had to be different in order to make more sense to everyone. I couldn’t act in only one way in front of the others, but you and I both know what it was like for Shadow to lose her whole au...she had been angry at the old destroyer and creator...they had done a lot of things wrong in their time in her realm of existence. Nightmare knows how I acted before then was a little bit off but you only saw a cheerful little Blueberry that seems to be innocent.” Blue said in an emotionless manor.  
I had no clue what Blue meant by that, but I was going to figure it out. Though after I left I didn't notice the little ball of condensed shadows.

Blue's POV

Dream may not know about what I want to do, but the real reason why I change is because the rest of the star sanses don’t need to see me being a yandere...it would destroy them. Suddenly my phone vibrated. Shadow was trying to contact me.

"Yes, Shadow?" I said as I answered the phone.

" You need to get out of there... Ink heard the last part of your explanation...and if Ink finds out that you are a part of the evil sanses then he will try to hunt you down, and I don't want to have my little sis go and have to continually be chased. Though don't worry I will be having Nightmare send Dust to protect you... just make sure to check in with me daily over the phone or through the shadows that you sleep in a lot." Shadow seemed a bit worried for me when she said this.  
“Though, why would ink need to worry about what I tend to do?” I said in a worried tone.  
What did she mean that she’d be sending Dust over? Where would he appear from? Would he just be watching from a distance? Would he be up close and personal, by guarding from right beside me? Just what is Shadow thinking? I know that Dream knows about my issue because of the fact that she just cares about me enough to have Dream hold the one thing that lets me go back and forth.  
Suddenly I hear footsteps going away from my door and they seemed to be going pretty fast. They seemed to be near the corner after I poked my head out I had seen Ink’s brown scarf going around the corner and disappearing from view. Just then I noticed that Ink may have already found out about the fact that I am apart of both sides…  
“Shadow I think Ink already knows about the fact that I am apart of both...so I may need you to do operation get Blue out safe on your own. Though Ink may not have heard me and I’m being paranoid, but I had seen Ink’s scarf round the corner after checking to see what was up.” I said with a bit of worry lacing my voice.

Shadow’s POV  
Blue had every right to be paranoid with Ink rounding that corner. Though from what I saw through the shadows I had seen Ink hear mumbling through the door. He wouldn't have heard Blue talking to me though Blue may have left the phone on speaker on and Ink may have heard Blue’s little mistake of saying her thoughts out loud, she tends to do that quite often even here at her second home.  
“Nightmare, can you do something for me?” I randomly asked while scaring the crap out of everyone other than Nightmare.  
“What is it that you need done? Normally you don’t need me to do something for you...so why are you asking me?” He questions.  
“Don’t question what I’m about to say because you know what happened to the last person who questioned my thoughts. I need you to send Dust to protect Blue from anything that might happen. You’ll understand later on if you have Dust report back to you.” I quickly stated making everyone but Nightmare have whiplash from what I had said.  
Nightmare suddenly looked at me like I was crazy. Then the rest gave me a look of ‘you need to slow what you say down.’  
“Okay, so here is the slower version of what I said: ‘I need Dust to watch over Blue because of something that happened and Nightmare you kind of understand the issue since that moment...but this can get very dangerous...also I’m gonna try to get Dream to help...sorry Nightmare your gonna be seeing a lot of your brother around.” I said really slowly so that it would soak in with some of the people’s minds.  
“WHAT, why would we be seeing that freak of a skeleton?” they all yell.


	4. the lies I created

“He’s not a freak. He just is a little too happy. Yeah, I know that there are issues with family here but you know how I am with hearing anyone, and I mean anyone, who talks about...them...now if you wouldn’t mind I am going to contact both blue and dream.”I say mostly with no emotion in my voice.

Ink’s POV  
“Now, Blue, Dream, do you know what is going on in any of the aus? The other sanses are trying to rip my head off… and now that I think about it, people say that they see a version of you, Blue, going around with really high LV...would you be able check that out for me please?”  
“I wouldn’t mind doing that for you.”Blue replied.  
Suddenly , both Blue and Dream had vibrations interrupt the meeting. They both looked at each other and headed into the hallway.  
“Hey, you two ready for a portal to be opened up for you? The reason why I am asking is cause I need you to come over here asap...NO...sorry nighty is being a brat and trying to get me to hand my phone over to him so that they can listen in on the conversation...and Blue you may want to change into that outfit that you were around the place...also Ink is listening in on this conversation.” said a somehow familiar voice,”No, Error I am not going to make you a chocolate fountain out of Cross’s chocolate...and no Killer I will not be giving you your knives back until you act civilized...damit they are back...no I don’t mean the people that give Cross her chocolate...I mean the ones that are going to try to destroy my sanity, Horror and Lust, they always break into my room. Even if they think that there is a coast clear...Nightmare if you make another comment about my choices then you are going to be very sorry. Great now Ink has figured out who I am, Guys, prepare for your worst Nightmare, and pun intended, not sorry Nightmare.”  
So it was Shadow, huh? Makes sense that...wait a minute...did she take Killer’s knives? What does she mean her choices? Now I’m just confused. All the things that are going around are pretty bad, but who knew that this would take me to the point that I end up fainting from thinking too much and not eating in a few days...but while I was slipping out of consciousness i thought that I heard my father, the old creator yelling at me to get back up.

??????? Pov  
Error is asleep, so, now that has happened I can find my ex and try to convince him that destroying is not a good thing. Shadow was right to lock us up for as long as she watches over the universes from the shadows. The others may not remember, but there was a reason why creators and destroyers were not allowed to stay separate from each other for too long unless they were separate from one another at the beginning. The two should never have met, but as Shadow would have it, she had them meet each other in an au that was going to collapse.  
“Shadow, why didn’t you tell them all the truth about who you were before pushing them all into a deep sleep?”I ask.  
“Why must you always be so...I don’t know...annoying?”Shadow asked.  
“I know that you don’t like me, but they will probably not remember you. Do you want that? I will reveal who you are to them someday and they will hate you for the rest of the time that you will be awake, but one other question I must ask is why you must always disappear to some corner of the void to recharge?”I questioned her before she left leaving me with no answer.  
I won’t stop till Shadow is remembered like she was before any of this had happened...she was a happy person who thought that she was lucky to be working to keep the light from being able to harm the ones she cares for, but soon after someone had left a seed of doubt and she started acting different than the way she did before. We had went to question her, but she had disappeared from her place, leaving her world empty and cold, only to return for a long sleep. Both Eraser and I had gone to see what was going on. Evidently she had been planning on something that would destroy people’s trust in her. All because Blackberry could not keep his anger at things together.  
“She really needs us to put her life back together. Do you know where Paperjam is? He is the only one who is able to make her stop her self-hating rage. She will be unstoppable if people don’t remember who she was. She never talks about her past, she just stayed quiet while people had heard Blackberry yelling at her. He had been angry at her for some reason. I wonder what she is like now.”I wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for if you support.


End file.
